


The Handmaiden's first 12th Perigee c:

by The_Cerulean_Author



Series: The 12 trolls of Christmas [1]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: 12th Perigee, Christmas, Christmas Decorations, Christmas Fluff, F/F, Fluff, Fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-02
Updated: 2015-12-02
Packaged: 2018-05-04 15:23:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5339018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Cerulean_Author/pseuds/The_Cerulean_Author
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What with being Lord English's slave and all, The Handmaiden hasn't ever celebrated 12th Perigee.</p><p>Aradia decides to show her ancestor of what's she's missed out on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Handmaiden's first 12th Perigee c:

**Author's Note:**

> The first work in a series of Xmas-related short works.
> 
> Links to my Returned Heroes series, I'd ideally suggest reading that first for the context of this AU but it's not necessary.
> 
> And of course, what would a Christmas fanfiction series be without a Christmas Carol? Homestuck style.
> 
> On the first day of Twelfth Perigee, my matesprite gave to me:  
> 4 SC4L3M4T3 H4NG1NG FROM TH3 TR33!

None of the trolls had ever expected to get out of Sgrub alive. And to be honest, most of them hadn't at first. But now they had (fucking finally) won- with a little help from a certain eight humans- they were able to look forward to long, happy lives. 

This included celebrating holidays such as 12th Perigee (or this human thing called Christmas).  
~

Aradia Megido was busily bustling around the living room of the hive she shared with her ancestor, The Handmaiden or Damara. Using alchemising equipment (which still came in handy sometimes), she had made several large boxes full of things like tinsel and baubles and other festive decorations. She'd even managed to make a tree as well, which she had just finished decorating, crowning it with an angel that bore a resemblance to a certain Maid of Time's Godtier.

She stood back to admire her work: which not only included the tree, but the garlands and tinsel and candles decorating the rest of the room too. Aradia wasn't going to lie, it looked pretty damn amazing.

"...What's going on here?" asked a heavily accented voice from the doorway.

The Handmaiden, looking like she'd only just woken up despite the fact it was noon, was looking around the room with a mix of confusion and slight distaste.

"Isn't it 0bvi0us? I'm dec0rating!" Aradia said brightly.  
"Decorating for what?" frowned The Handmaid.  
"Well duh! Isn't it 0bvi0us?"  
"Not...really, no."  
"I'm dec0rating f0r Twelfth Perigee, silly!" the younger Megido smiled.

This did nothing to help Damara's confusion. Because she'd been raised outside of troll culture most, if not all, of her life, she'd never actually celebrated Twelfth Perigee at all. And she told Aradia this.

"0mfg are y0u seri0us?!" gasped Aradia.  
"...Yes. Being the slave of an evil motherfucker who destroys time for most of your existence has it's downside." Damara replied flatly.

Aradia mused over this information for a few minutes before an idea came to her that made her grin widely.

"Well then n0w is the perfect time t0 have y0ur first 0ne! C0me on we've g0t s0000 much t0 d0! We have t0 dec0rate, buy presents f0r every0ne, I need t0 teach y0u h0w t0 make Twelfth Perigee c00kies and 0f c0urse sh0w y0u all the amazing m0vies there are f0r this time 0f year! 0h I can't wait this is g0ing t0 be s0 much fun y0u d0n't even know...."

Aradia carried on rambling as she picked up one of the big boxes of decorations and tucked it under one arm and grabbed Damara's hand with her free hand.

 

In the next three and half hours, Damara and Aradia decorated the whole hive. Aradia was very particular about where she wanted things, and Damara's psychic abilities came in handy for decorations that were difficult to put up. Out of the corner of her eye, Aradia noticed Damara slowly becoming more willingly involved with this and that made her really happy. She couldn't even imagine what it must have been like for Damara growing up...But it was nice to know that Aradia was now able to bring a little bit of Twelfth Perigee spirit to her ancestor.

"Aradia? What's this?" asked Damara curiously, taking a sprig of some green plant with white berries out of a bag.  
Immediately, Aradia smirked slightly "That's mistlet0e. We're g0ing t0 put it 0n every d00rframe in the hive."  
"How come?" frowned the older Megido.  
"Because whenever tw0 pe0ple stand under mistlet0e, they have t0 kiss!" giggled Aradia "And it's really funny when they d0n't realise they're under it!"  
Damara smiled slightly "So...kind of like a prank?"  
"Yes! Like a prank! It's all just a bit 0f festive fun so n0 0ne really minds either. I can alm0st guarantee every0ne else is d0ing this t00."  
"Even Equius?" it was Damara's turn to smirk.  
Aradia just blushed deeply.

 

That evening, the whole hive was decorated and the two Megidos were curled up together on the sofa, watching a Christmas- Sorry, Twelfth Perigee movie.

"...I had a lot of fun today" Damara said quietly, her arm around her descendant.  
"Heh, I'm glad," smiled Aradia "but there's plenty of fun still t0 have yet."  
"Really? This was just the beginning?" asked The Handmaiden.  
"0h yes. I still have a l0t t0 teach y0u ab0ut Twelfth Perigee" yawned Aradia, snuggling up to her ancestor.

The Handmaiden was quiet for a little while before whispering "I know I haven't exactly celebrated it before...but I have a feeling this c0uld be 0ne 0f the best Twelfth Perigees ever."

Aradia didn't reply. She was fast asleep, and dreaming of all the Twelfth Perigee things she couldn't wait to show her ancestor.


End file.
